Discord's True Form
by Neelia3
Summary: Discord the creator of chaos had a terrible past. When he was born he was forever cursed with his own magic, and had to be locked from everyone else. Although he was afraid he plans to escape from his past, but what will he do? Will he take revenge on the ponies? Only he can chose to forget his past. *I don't own my little pony*
1. Prologue

**Prologue****:**

_Once upon a time, long before the peaceful rule of Celestia and before ponies discovered the beautiful land of Equestria, there was no harmony. It was a strange and dark time, a time when ponies were torn apart by hatred. During this frightful age, each of the three tribes – the Pegasi, the unicorns, and the Earth ponies – cared not for what befell of other tribes, but of only their own welfare. In those troubled times, as now, the Pegasi were the stewards of the weather. But for this they demanded something in return, food that could only be grown by the Earth ponies. Unicorns also demanded ,from the Earth Ponies, food in exchange to bring day and night with their magic. And so, mistrust between the tribes festered, until one fateful day, it came to a boil._

_What prompted the ponies to clash? A sudden and mysterious blizzard overtook the land causing mayhem, and toppled the tribes' already precarious peace. But some had their doubts. Was it a mysterious blizzard at all or was it actually someones' doing? Some ponies said it was the Windigos, but only a few knew the truth. The Tale of Discord._


	2. Chapter 1: Monster

_**Chapter:One**_

In the tribe of the unicorns, magic made it possible for them to be above the other tribes. Unicorns have the gift of magic, the power to manipulate the elements, to teleport, walk through solid objects to break the locks of the mystery of life with their knowledge, to even have the magic to give themselves the ability of flying or growing crops year around. However there pride made it almost impossible for them to advance from the other tribes, they believed that they should not dirty their hooves with dirt and it was the job of the earth ponies to do that type of jobs and it was the same with the Pegasus.

This small tribe had a terrible secret that the other tribes didn't know. They had locked a terrible monster within the deepest cave in their land. This terrible monster born in a form of a unicorn was fear itself. In an early age his powers were enormous from any regular unicorn to hold at that age, making pros look like amateurs. At first his magic was celebrated as a miracle, but it didn't last long. The ponies were beginning to fear the child and so "it" was lock away into the deepest underground cave to be forgotten by society. Many years passed and the same "monster" was treated like a animal, abused by its own kind, always being told that he was a monster. Always told he was evil and as time went by, he started to believe so.

* * *

"Hey abomination!Wake up!" yelled the guard that was in the other side of the bars where I was.

I move quickly to receive the food that he was holding only for it to be thrown to the ground.

"you should eat like an earth pony,no, you're much lower than them" the guard laughed at me and left.

Everyday is the same to me, they would only feed me once or twice a day only to barely maintain me alive. I don't know why they locked me in here but I know one thing, I'm evil. I must be, because they said so everyday, every minute, every second of my life here. I don't even remember how the outside world looks like, I been here since I could remember. The only contact I have are from the guards and the tiny crack in the ceiling, I can barely see it, but it's a string of light.

I can't see myself in this darkness, nor the faces of the guards, but I must look like a monster. Although sometimes I wonder, what do I look like?Who were my parents?And who put me here? The only thing that kept me going was the light, in hope that one day I would not be evil anymore, in hope that one day they would set me free.

As I saw that the guard was falling asleep I began to use my magic. The only time I could use it was when the guards were not putting attention to me. I remember that the first time I used my magic in this place I was punish severely, they kicked me, used their magic to burn me, and left me there on the ground. I never used my magic in front of them after that, only when I was sure that they could not see me.

As I began to do magic, I used it to do little things like making drawings and make little ghost-like creatures to keep me company. They keep me sane in this place, they would talk only the things that I command them to say, but they were close to family as it could get. As soon as the guards would appear I would stop, and pretend that I was sleep or just stare at one of the walls.

You can't tell what time it is in this place the only thing that let me know if it was day or night was the little crack in the ceiling. I hated night time, it took away my ray of hope and every time I was scared that it would never came back.

As the guard came back I went to my regular position in the middle of my cell.

"Hey little pest! you better behave! in a few minutes the young Princess Platinum is going to see you" As the guards said it, I was surprised since I never had any visitors before.

oh god! maybe today is the day! I will be set free, the day they prove that I'm not evil anymore.

I just need to behave and I will be gone from this place. I started to think, I need to look my best-but how does a pony look the best? I looked at the guard that has already gone to his position,I tried to see if I could copy his clothes. I couldn't see the guard since it is too dark to even look at my own hooves, but I could see that he has something in his head, like a rock shape thing. I try to put the same rock shape in my head by grabbing the rock that resembles the thing that he had in his head. I try my best to resemble what I could make out of his clothes and shapes.

I notice that he had a type of lizard in his neck, so I try to find a lizard in my cave, animals are rare in this cave, but you could still see a crab or a lizard now and then. I did find one, a dead one that was laying around the floor near the cell bars. The only problem was that it was out of my reach, I tried to grab it but it was useless. I began to cry in my head 'come on you can do it, just a little closer, come on' I stamp my other hove with frustration in the floor as I was trying to reach out and suddenly it reached my hand, how was...? never mind that! I have to get ready!

Quickly, I put the rock in my head (it was heavy but worth it) and the lizard in my neck by tieing the long tail to one of its hands using it as some sort of necklace. I sit perfectly in the middle just in time as I heard the announcement "Princess Platinum has arrived."

She was in the middle of two guards, it burned seeing her. No, the light that the guards were holding with their magic burned. Can you do that with magic? To elevate things? I only knew how to draw and make little ghost figures, but I never knew that you could use it for that. The princess was small, as small as me, she was a child with silver hair and her coat was a bright color, I don't know the name of it since I never seen it before, but it was close to purple. As soon as she saw me she looked at me with disgust.

"What is the meaning of this?" As soon as she said this the guard that was there earlier come closer to see me. I could finally see him as he stepped into the light, he was a gray pony, looking at me in shock and . I looked at his clothes and realise that the lizard wasn't a lizard, but a type of silver chain. His rock wasn't a rock at all, it was all shiny and looked more round and smooth than a rock.

"Your majesty, I apologize...I...I did not know he was like that….just a.." the guard was interrupted.

"I dont want your excuses!" she screamed, making the guard tremble in fear.

I tried to hide my smile. It was the first time I had seen the guard scared, it serve him right! then at that moment I felt bad 'so...I am evil after all...I smiled because another pony was suffering'.

She looked at me while walking closer to my cell and said, "So this is the famous demon child that my daddy is so afraid of ".

As soon as she got close to me her nose twitched "and what is that smell? is it coming from you? Ha! so the so called demon child, Discord, is just a small smelly afraid filly?" as soon as she said this the guards that came with her stepped closer.

"Princess you shouldn't anger him! he is dangerous"

"Oh, dont worry he will not bite you, I assure you princess, he is harmless" the gray guard said. She laughed again and looked at me " do you know why you're here discord?" ,she paused as she added, "you're here because you're supposed to be the most powerful pony that there is, but look at you! You're not even worth my time!" The spoiled princess left with the two guards leaving me here alone with the gray guard.

As the princess left the cave she took the light with her leaving darkness behind, the gray guard got closer to the bars and whispered "now you have done it kid! You made a fool of me in front of the princess, oh! This is going to cost you!" I didn't listen, Instead I laughed. I laughed so hard that my stomach hurt. All this time I thought that the reason they keep me in here was because I was evil!But the reason why I'm here is because those ponies are afraid of me! Me a small foal! I laugh even more. What did she call me again? Discord, uh? so that is my name! All this time I been called monster, demon, abomination, and all sorts of nasty names and this is the first time I hear my own name. Discord….I like it.

The guard got nervous because he had never seen me like this before

"stop that demon child!"

I laughed even harder until something hit me in the head and I lost consciousness. It must had been the cursed guard, but it did not matter. I know now two important things: I'm not evil, I'm just powerful, and those ponies are the ones that should be scared. Also, I know that my name is Discord and this is my tale. The tale were I escape from this place.

* * *

Hello! This is my fist story that I have ever written and I hope you guys enjoy it~ XD


	3. Chapter 2: Escape

I started to use my magic more frequently, whenever I had the chance to. I discovered many things about myself and my magic. I learned that I could just think of things and they would pop out from nowhere.

Sometimes I could hear other voices, no, screams and I would smile. Other times I would hear my other selves arguing with me about what to do, I called them red and blue since they have such interesting personalities. At some point I knew I have lost it and I would laugh. In all my life I have never laughed so hard in my life like I did those days.

The guard knew something changed in me, sometimes I could see him trembling in a corner mumbling to himself. He did however keep his promise of taking revenge by cutting most of my food and water or maybe he was too scared to come close to me, either way I didn't care, I learned how to make my own food by just thinking about it. The pony could not understand how I was still strong! Ha! That fool thought I was going to be weak because of the lack of food! That made me laugh more and more. I could get even get away from this place,After all there is only one guard~

Though I soon learned why they only needed one guard, it happened when I decided to escape once and for all, I used my magic in the bars and I got electrocuted. The pain was intense, it run all through my body, but it only made me laugh. I try again and again and again, but it wasn't funny anymore.

How can I be the most powerful pony if I can't even escape from here?

" you know it is useless" said my red self.

" I know" I answer back.

" so my dear discord how will you get out of this predicament?" asked my blue self.

I saw them, my two selves. I only could hear them before, but now I can see them. Either my magic had increased or I was insane. I think it was the second one.

I couldn't see my other self's really well I just knew there were there because there was a type of different shade of black from the cave where they stud. There sizes were smaller than me, but I didn't complain. I saw the Blue floating in the air and the Red near the bars holding what looked like a cup. I knew that Red was the one near the bars because of his carefree position, and Blue was _Blue_.

I answered his question "how should I know?".

While I was thinking blue said "I Know! I know! we could dig our way out"

"You fool! We are already underground! And even if we dig upwards it would take forever even with magic, not to mention that they will notice that we are gone" the Red seemed annoyed.

"Well we need to do SOMETHING, we could use magic inside the cell" replayed Blue also with an annoyed voice.

"What if we dig around it, you know in the sides" I asked.

They nodded and Blue said "not bad lets do this!" so I started to dig in the sides only to find the same 'shocking' answer.

"It seems that we can't do that, in fact if we try it in any wall I think it will be the same result" said the Blue still holding the cup.

"Don't you think I already know that?" I replayed.'_think Discord think, there has to be something…..wait'._

"Guys do you remember when I tried to grab the lizard? I was near the bars when I was using my power….so why didn't it shock me then?" as I said that they both looked at me and nodded.

"Your right! How did you did that anyway? Can you do it again? try moving a rock outside the cell" Blue said, who was in the air and was pointing towards the bars.

I tried to move the rock, but it seemed that my magic didn't work... '_That is a first , why is my magic not working like it did the other time?_' I tried again and it was like the rock was glued to the ground.

"That is strange indeed" Red reply, who was now laying on the floor like if he didn't have a care in the world. "We used to do it easily ... I wonder what changed? Unless..." He trailed off as he added "Oh, I know what it is, deep down you don't want to leave this cave, right my dear Discord?"

"What!? Of course I want to leave!" I answered with shock.

"No you don't, you're scared what you will find outside, believe me I'm you and you are me. You can't hide anything from us" He said .

"It is true! we are the same we know what you feel, but do your really want to be stuck in here? Is sooo boring" said Blue.

"It is not true! I want to get out! I want to!" " I screamed.

"what is going on here?" The guard asked, and I panicked. I didn't notice the guard standing near the bars. I looked around and saw my self's were gone. I smiled at him saying "nothing, nothing at all Mr. Guard. Why do you ask?"

"Don't play dumb I heard voices" The guard said with a angry and irritated voice.

The world paused, the guard's mouth was wide open _'….mmmm...what should I do_?'

_**Option of answering # 1**_

_Look at him with shock with my angelic face "But Mr. I'm all alone here, who would I possibly talk to?"_

_The guard looks in all sides of the cell and with a furious face was about to reply, but close his mouth since he couldn't think of anything to say. _

_**Option of answering # 2**_

_look at him with crazy eyes and say " I was talking to myself and my other self, There really nice to me! You should stick around, we'll be having tea in a moment" I start to laugh hard over and over again. The guard looking scared, like if he was really seeing me for the first time. He could not move, he could not speak he was just there._

_'mmmm…..I kind of want the second one…..Should I pick it?'_

The world started to move again and the guard started to close his mouth. I look at him and smile,a evil smile, making him tremble " Mr, I'm all alone here, who would I possibly talk to? Unless you count my self's, they like you, you know? They told me that I should play with you...Do you want to play with me?" The guard looked scared, like if he was really seeing me for the first time. He could not move, he could not speak he was just there, the fear couldn't let him move. '_Nailed it'_

The guard calmed down and smiled "You're a piece of work you know that? You think you're all special because you have all that power, but here you're nothing. YOU hear me? NOTHING! you can't even use magic against one lousy soldier like me and you know why? This prison has a anti-magic barrier, you can't use magic outside the bars, you're like a caged lion, a pussy cat. It would take four ponies to take this barrier down and I know for a fact that you don't have that much power. you will stay here forever, you will never leave this place alive, do you hear me? NEVER, you will rot in this place! Oh! how I wish I could enter your cell and teach you a lesson like last time when you tried to use magic, but lucky for you I'm just one guard, if Midnight Force,Glacial Wrathand and Starry Scar were still here we would have so much fun, but those bastards were too good for this place, lucky dogs! they don't have to see your miserable face!..."

He keep abusing me with words, but I didn't listen. I kept replaying the only useful information that he told me over and over in my head. _'This prison has a anti-magic barrier, you can't use magic outside the bars. It would take four ponies to take this barrier down'_. I was getting angry at myself because Red was right.

I DO have the the power to get out of here, dammit! than why am still here?

"Because your a fool, a big fool that is scared of what he will find outside, because deep down you know that you are evil and you don't want the world to know it"

I turn towards the voice that I hear only to find Red. I turned back to the direction of the guard only to find that he was gone "Don't worry, he left a long long time ago, his taking a nap, you know, you look really stupid when you are thinking?" I was going to counter attack, but he interrupted me and said "When are we leaving this place Discord? come on have some motivation! The world is waiting for us!"

"We will get out today, so shut up and let me concentrate" I replied.

I went to the middle of the cell and closed my eyes. 'come on Discord you can do it' I told myself while I tried to imagine the bars melt. '_This is nothing, you have done this before….only now you're directing your magic to the bars_.'

"It's not working~" sang Red.

"shut up, I'm concentrating here" I said with an annoyed voice.

'_Come on melt, explode, become a cute bunny! anything, but bars!'_ I stomp my hove on the floor with frustration and then I heard it. It was a little pop, I opened my eyes and I saw that the bars had "popped".

I smile, '_I'm leaving this place today._'


	4. Chapter 3: Tunnels

After I popped the third bar It was big enough for me to squeeze in. Unfortunately for me, it took forever and soon after I popped the third one the guard came back to check on me.

Or should I say unfortunately for him that is. I smiled, he look horrified, he was shaking, "how….how….did...you did that?" he asked. I stepped out of my cage, I slowly walked towards him. "Stay away! Stay away a say! " he screamed.

I keep walking towards him.

"You know you're a fool, all of you ponies are. You see me as a monster, because of my powers, you're afraid that I will use it against you, that one day I will use this power for evil. You know what? You think I'm crazy? But you, ponies, are the crazy ones! you're all like

'_lets torture and put into a cell the most powerful pony that there was_!'

Ha! I will take my revenge on you I swear, I will not rest until everypony pays!"

"Please spare me! I beg of you!" the guard begged.

_Mmmm….What should I do?….. oh, I know!_

I stomp my hove to the floor as I imagine the guard becoming a cute and lovable bunny, and to my surprise he did. The bunny was gray with a guards suit and it was just so cute.

I picked the frighten pony-I mean _bunny_ on the floor "Now run along and hope you see a predator out there" I say with a smile as I let it go.

The bunny ran off as fast as it's legs could go.

I smiled and then looked around, it was dark everywhere, but it was okay, I was use to it. The cave had tunnels, many tunnels, it was easy to get lost. And guess who got lost? Yep, me.

I walked in frustration from a tunnel to another, but I couldn't find the exit. It was clear to me that there was no other pony around here, maybe the guard was right and they thought I was never going to break from the prison.

"So what now boss?"

I turn around and see Red and Blue, those two that still looked more like shadows, but now there were my size. I asked them "do you think it was a good Idea to turn that guard into a bunny? I should've asked for directions _and then_ turn him into a bunny."

"To bad my dear Discord, now what are we going to do?" Asked Red.

"Lets separate, and the first pony that finds the exit tells the others" I told them. They agreed and they were off. I started walking and saw many cave rooms that had rubies and other shiny rocks in the walls. Other caves ware going even deeper down, but it looked like no pony had ever crossed that far so I did not explore that one. I need to hurry up before they start to suspect that something was wrong.

Night time was the time where the guards switch places, since I'm no longer in my cave I can't tell what time it was. A good two hours passed (or I think is two hours...it could have been 2 minutes) before I heard a voice "boss! we found it!" I smiled and followed the voice.

* * *

We took tunnel after tunnel. After a few hours I finally ask them "are we going the right way or are you trying to make me even more lost?" They both looked at me and smiled "no, of course not! We are almost there" I smiled, I didn't even trust myself! How silly of me!

"here we are" they said in unison.

I looked around and I didn't see any exit at all, just more tunnels.

"This is not the exit" I told Red and Blue.

"Silly the exit is just ahead of this tunnel, but there are more mean guards in there...apparently they were not that dumb enough to just have a guard taking care of you." said my Blue from the left.

"How many are there?"

"Around four or five, but don't worry their all having a party so we can just sneak out while there not looking"

I smiled and answered "no, let's clash the party, after all _I'm the guest_ _of honor_"

"I Knew you would say that" Red said with joy in voice.

"Let's get this party started"


	5. Chapter 4: The Party

As I got closer I could hear their horrid voices and there high pitch laughter. I stopped and tried to listen to their conversation. One of the ponies said loudly "so have you ever been inside, GlimeringSword? I heard that the pony that's inside has two heads!"

"I heard that he can breathe fire and he can fly without wings or a spell!"

"I hear that he is the son of the king, but he is so deformed that the king is ashamed even to look at him."

"I heard that if you stare at him long enough he will steal your soul!"

"Hey when is night duty? I want to volunteer to take a look at him."

"Don't get your hopes up, I saw him and he is nothing special, he looks like a regular unicorn, but he looks more like an _earth_ pony to me."

"Maybe he is interesting when he is awake! I will wake up his sorry ass if I have too!"

I try to get closer and I saw the soldiers all sitting down in a small circle with a fire in the middle. There were a couple of feet outside of the cave, it took me a little to process this. I'm outside the cave! I could feel the night breeze hitting my face. I could also see the dark woods now, I was finally outside. I have not been outside since ...forever, I never thought I would live to see the day were I finally set a hove outside this cursed place. I look up and saw beautiful lights that illuminated the dark sky, so those are stars... There breath taking. Then My bubble of happiness was broken by the lagher of the ponies. I forgot they were there. I smile as I thought 'but I can fix that"

The ponies were just a few meters away from the entrance of the cave, but it could have been miles because they were too distracted to even notice a little pony like me coming out of the cave.

"So what should I do to them?" I ask.

"Turn them into cute animals, the last one ran away...!" Said blue looking sad.

"No blue, he should make them suffer like they make us suffered all those years" said red.

"You know what I really want guys? I want to show the scum that said I was not special, how especial I really am" I grin.

As soon as I said it Red and Blue disappeared like smoke, and I was all alone. I walked slowly towards them, the ponies didn't even notice me until I said "hello~, nice night we're having"

All of them turn around to look at me. One of them asked with a commanding voice

"who goes there!?" As the pony said it, three ponies raised from their seats, but as soon as they saw that it was a little pony they laughed and one of pony said " take it easy guys, it's just a little foal."

I ignore his comment and answered "why I'm the guest of honor in your little party! You just love talking about me~ Weren't you ponies doing that just a few moments ago?"

They all stared at me in shock then a pony said "that's…..that's impossible! The cell is supposed to be strong enough to hold 100 ponies! It takes five unicorns with years and years of studying magic to even lift the spell long enough to last 10 minutes. To completely destroy the spell you would need two moon lights!"

_Ten minutes? That is how long they tortured me when I was using magic? it felt like ours to me._

I was looking at them, they look so scared of this little filly, just a few minutes ago they were making fun of me.

"Think that old cell would keep me there for ever did you? Guess what? I'm free and I' . " I said calmly.

"What did you did with Blacklight!?"screamed a pony that was hiding behind the other ponies.

"Oh! so that is name of my best friend! Don't worry, he is hopping around somewhere~"

"You monster!" one pony screamed.

"Now, lets not start calling each other nasty names" I said holding my hove up and shacked it left to right.

I could see the ponies all scared. One unicorn was pure white with a black mane, he looked stronger and taller than the other ponies. I turn my eyes to a pair of two unicorns that looked alike with brown and black coat and a yellow mane, the only difference of the two was that their hair was arrange differently with one having its mane in one side and the other was reflecting the ponies image, like a mirror of him. The strong masculine looking one with a mustache that was hiding behind all the ponies was out of range of my eyes, but I could still see a shade of blue mane and green coat. There was another pony, but at this point I was bored at looking at them and I did not care any longer, either way I couldn't see him clearly. I look at them and smiled " now, come on you guys! you were throwing this big party for me right? Let have some fun!"

I stomp my hoof to the floor and waited for the magic to do its thing. In a few minutes the two brothers separate and they looked at each other in horror. In their eyes they were seeing me not the other one.

The other ponies where confused and looked at the brothers that were fighting between each other.

"What is going on!? what did you do to them?" screamed the white pony.

"Oh, nothing much they only think that the pony that they see is me, but other than that there fine"

"Know who wants to play hide and seek? I have to warn you though i'm pretty good at it and I take it a...little...mmm how would somepony put it? " I smile when I said the last part "lets just say I take it a little extreme."

The unicorn that was hiding behind of the unicorns screamed but never leaving his safe zone "Come on you guys he is just a one! we can take him!".

They three of the unicorns pointed their horns at me ready to shoot magic at me.

"Now, has your mother never told you not to point to other ponies, that is just RUDE!" I said as I stomp my hove to the floor and close my eyes. _Hope this works_!

I imagine the three unicorn without their horns, I was imagining it really hard. Then I open my eyes to find the three confuse and scare unico- I mean the three _ponies_.

I grinned as I walked closer to them "maybe with this you will learn some manners"

"w...what ….did you did to us!"

"Well I thought that you guys wanted to become earth ponies since you always talk about them all the time~"

The white pony look in horror to his other friends but said " ok...ok..."

"Pardon?" I raise my eyebrows as I ask.

" we will play your game , if... if we win you will let us go..." said the pony.

_Interesting_

" But if you lose I will turn you into something more...interesting"

The white pony thought about it and he hesitated before he finally said "ok"

I stomp my hoof and a sand clock appeared.

"The rules are simple: you guys have to find me, if no pony finds me by the end of two hours then you guys lose." I added with a smile "if somepony tries to leave the game, then the game is over and I will make you all into wonderful creatures"

I stomp my hoof to the ground and the ponies were trapped into a transparent box.

" What the..?" A pony said

" don't worry it will vanish after the game starts". I stamp my hoof to the ground and I made the box full of the five ponies go back inside the horrible cave.

I know I'm not going to like what I will do but I want to make them suffer as much as they did to me. I turn around to face the cave, _you can do this discord_. As soon as I thought about it I remembered that there are ponies behind me and I smile as I said

"we are all going back to my favorite place! you lucky dogs! you will have to look for me there. such wonderful home that cave was for me all those years…..hmmmm.. what am I'm forgetting something ...oh yeah!... .the cave exit has a barrier that tells me if a pony wants to leave so don't try it~"

I waited for a response, but got none I just sighed and said "Ok, I'm going, the barrier will vanish in about ten minutes, bye bye."

" Wait! The cave is too dark for us to find you. Can you at least gives us our horns back?...and look at those two! They are still in your mind control! There just staring at each other! That is not fair!"

I thought about it and reply "oh fine, if you need them so desperately you can have two horns back, but I didn't need light to see" I stomp my hove to the ground and soon enough the brothers had the horns back.

I left slowly waving my hoof in the air as I said my " Chao"

"Wait! The bro-"

I interrupted "my dear, that is your problem not mine, so figure out "

After I made sure that they couldn't see me, I started to run.

" So what is the plan boss" said a shadow that appear at my right side, it was Blue.

" First let's find a place where they can't see me"

" what about the place with the flying rats!"

" flying rats? "

Yeah there was a tunnel full of them, they're really cute boss!"

"No their not, there gross" said another voice that appeared in my left side.

" Why do you always have to be a party pooper, Red?" Asked Blue.

" Why don't you hide in the ruby cave, that place is lovely" Red said.

Silence, I did not answer at any of them.

"Oh boy! this is the first time we ever play this game, is it not exciting?" asked Blue randomly.

I still didn't answer, I could only run. After a while I knew where I was heading.

"What about if we go to that deep tunnel where it looked like know ponie had enter?That cave is the deepest cave I saw while trying to find our way out, besides there so many tunnels that they will get lost eventually and by the time they find me in the deep cave it would be too late" I said.

I heard no objection from Blue and Red, well not exactly, blue keep saying "but but bats!" but one annoyed look from Red made him shut up.

So we went where no pony had ever gone before, until now that is. I found a place to stay and started to wait. I waited and waited, this isn't fun.

"How long have I been in here?" I asked

"about two minutes why? " said Red looked at the sand clock.

"They're taking two long" I reply with a bored voice.

"Oh! I know, I know! we could have fun with them while they're finding us!" said Blue.

I smile and said "Not a bad idea blue, they will love it!"

* * *

Sorry It took me a while to put this one chapter, the reason is because the AP test are killing me right know! T.T


End file.
